


The most offensive fic ever.

by ControversialShipper



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Happy Tree Friends, Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Cursed, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm sorry Emmanuel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControversialShipper/pseuds/ControversialShipper
Summary: Look at the tags and the relationship.It was my friend who told me to go post this idea on here (the idea is mine).I am very sorry Emmanuel Macron.I think there's non-con elements if you replace hand sanitizer as lube?
Relationships: Barry Benson/Emmanuel Macron, Emmanuel Macron/Lumpy
Kudos: 5





	The most offensive fic ever.

There he is — Emmanuel Macron — the French president of the 21st century. Emmanuel was laid back in his office chair, leaning his back on it and tilting it as low it can go. His polished shoes crossed one other up on his desk, his fingers were entwined with each other, appropriately padding the back of his head as he breathe in and exhaled out he office air with his nose — his _mad ugly, pointy-ass nose._

I mean that's the only feature you get on this lanky-ass, gremlin face, accompanied with those " **òwó** " eyebrows, and that _smile_  
_Oh, that goddamn smile, ~~it kills me~~._

_Since when did we downgrade from Napoleon to a Level 1 PEASANT from Totally Accurate Battle Simulator?_

_~~HIS ASS IS EVEN FLAT!~~ _

~~Not to mention his bald spots on his weak-ass, fucking flat hair~~

Anyways, the Frenchman was quietly relaxing the distilled peace in his office room. Yes he was, until a slight **buzzing** sound was heading towards him. It was Barry B. Benson! he buzzed himself all the way to the tip of Emmanuel's rhinoceros horn of a nose.

"Whatcha doing?" asked the Honey bee.

Emmanuel rose his eyelids and took a moment to stare to the fellow bee, like an alligator being disturbed in his swamp by a dragonfly that fluttered on its nostrils. _Just like the simulations_ , he maneuvered his lanky-ass arm to dust-off away the fellow eukaryote organism to only have it miss him. It was a pathetic attempt; even pixelated block-y "fists" could do a better job then that.

"Hey —" Barry exclaimed at the French as he leaped off of his nose and hovered in mid air.

In a heavy French accent, "Get off of me~"as he wavered his hands in a cartoon-y manner, you know, the one that they do. Emmanuel had a distressed face in full annoyance — and that kinda turned on Barry. So, Barry rushed to the hand sanitizer on the desk and started bouncing on the pump, shooting hand sanitizer in Macron's direction.

Macron was also shamefully turned on by being splurted on with hand sanitizer from a bee. He was heavily blushing all across his cheeks and nose, he eyes rolled so back it's like he's having an exorcism, and that protruding tongue out as is he's some kind of anime-big tiddy-MILF.

He was then hit with sudden rapid motion as his head and back were hit with the cold, hard floor. It seems Macron hasn't realised at that time that he was leaning too far back on his office chair, as it fell due to the uneven balance of his weight. With his eyes only met with the ceiling of the office, Emmanuel was only found in shock and to on;y have his fate taken in obscurity as his vision gradually blurs into darkness.

The French President was only awoke by certain luck, to find himself still on the floor. yet as he sat up, he realised his bottom half was covered in honey and familiar smell of hand sanitizer. It was a kind of awkward situation to find himself in, in both the stickiness of the honey and the dry-slipperiness of the alcohol of the hand sanitizer and the oddity of the two contrasting smells.

Those weren't even the worst part of it — because Emmanuel was really in shock to see Lumpy, the tall-ass blue moose, waving at him outside of the window of his office — when his office is not even on ground floor.


End file.
